


An Indirect Prayer

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Dean, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Men of Letters Bunker, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Castiel starts acting strangely around Dean, ignoring him for the most part, and Dean isn't sure why. He eventually finds out after an indirect prayer and awkward conversation.





	An Indirect Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks, back again with another fanfic. I feel like this isn't as good as it could be, but what can you do when the writing just doesn't come to you sometimes. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this semi-okay fanfiction.

The boys had finally returned to the bunker after a hunt and Sam had gone into the town to get some dinner for the two of them. This left Dean a while to himself to shower and get some personal time with his right hand, if you know what I mean.

He dropped his duffle bag in his room, grabbed some clothes to change into after his shower, and headed off to the bathroom. He messed with the temperature until he got it just hot enough to be comfortable. He stepped into the shower spray and began to wash his hair. Once he felt refreshed from traveling, he allowed himself to focus elsewhere.

Dean ran one hand down to his dick, and another up his chest to tease at his nipples. He lightly pinched his right nipple and moaned out at the slightly painful yet pleasurable sensation. The hunter began stroking his cock without putting to much pressure on it yet, simply enjoying the light sensations.

After a few minutes of light touches, Dean began to speed up his strokes and let out a relieved sigh. He slumped against the shower wall as he quickened the pace of his hand. He ran his thumb over the tip of his dick and released a moan that echoed off the walls of the empty room.

As he inched closer to orgasm by the minute, Dean decided to indulge in a small guilty pleasure. He teased the head of his cock again and moaned out the name of the star of his fantasies for the past few years.

"Cas.."

The angel had been the main character of many of Dean's private fantasies, and this time was no different. The hunter pictured the blue-eyed man there with him in the shower, tanned skin and lean muscles showed only to Dean. He imagined Castiel down on his knees, sucking Dean off while staring up at him with his piercing stare. 

"Ca-Castiel! Ah!" Dean moaned at the thoughts of his friend. In the back of his brain, he thought he heard the whoosh of air, but brushed it off as some of the old bunker's various strange noises that it occasionally makes.

In his mind, Castiel rose up off the ground to capture Dean's lips in a heated kiss and pulling him flush against his body, rutting his cock against Dean's. Castiel reached between their bodies to take both of them in his hand and stroking them both to completion.

Dean yelled out the angel's name while he came. Dean waited for a few moments to catch his breath, before cleaning up his come covered stomach. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed, then went out to the dining room to wait for Sam to return with food. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sam finally returned, the brothers sat in silence while they ate, until Castiel appeared, causing Dean to jump.

"Goddamn Cas, we gotta get you a bell or something," Dean grumbled. Instead of responding, or tilting his head in confusion, Castiel just turned his face away from Dean, which the hunter found odd. Sam hadn't seemed to notice though, as he just waved and asked Castiel for the reason of his visit.

"No reason. I wasn't... Busy with anything... So I figured I would stop by," He responded with small gaps between words. While Sam was satisfied with the answer and went back to eating, Dean just looked in confusion at the usually articulate angel. When Castiel noticed Dean's staring, he blushed averted his gaze again and went to sit in one of the chairs around the table.

Dean finished his food and retired to his room for the night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few days, Dean notices that whenever he and Castiel are in the same room, the angel barely talks to him and hardly ever looks at him. Dean isn't sure what he's done, but he finds out soon enough.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

A few nights after Castiel started to act strangely --or stranger than usual-- around him, Dean is laying in bed with nothing to do. He's been a bit on edge about Castiel's behavior, and the angel has been on his mind for most of the week. He's left thinking about his friend, and what could have prompted the angel to be ignoring him recently. His thoughts start off with good intentions, but as thoughts about Castiel usually go, within minutes they have become much less pure. Dean is left with his fantasies, dirty thoughts, and a hand down his boxers.

It starts off with some lazy stroking and rubbing, but as Dean gets his underwear off it becomes more intense and purposeful. He grabs the lube out of his bedside table to make the slide easier but after a while, Dean gets bored of the familiar feeling of his hand around his dick. He pours some lube on his fingers and plants his feet on the mattress, closer to his body.

Dean reaches between his legs to press his fingers against his entrance. He pushes his middle finger in and moans at the sensation. He's only done this a few times, but each time that he does it's equally amazing. He curls his finger and calls out Castiel's name.

He envisions the angel holding him down and fingering him. Dean pushes in a second finger and scissors them to get himself closer to coming. In his mind he thinks about how Castiel would look on top of him, coming undone while bringing Dean to pleasure.

"AH! Cas!" Dean yells out as he hits something inside himself. He moans out the angel's name a few times more before he hears the telltale flap of wings and opens his eyes to see said angel standing a few feet from the edge of his bed.

"Cas!" Dean yells in surprise and scrambles for something to cover himself with. He winces as he pulls his fingers out of himself when he grabs a pillow to place over his crotch.

"W-what are you doing here?" Dean turns red as he looks at the angel before averting his eyes, deciding that it's better not to look at him.

"I... Heard you calling out for me. I thought you were hurt..." Castiel turns his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Well... No trouble here..." Dean tries to laugh off the situation, but it's still way too awkward. "Wait... How did you hear me? I didn't even pray to you?" Dean asks the angel, confused as to how he would know that Dean had been calling out his name a few moments ago.

"Any use of my name accompanied by a strong sense of desire has the same effect as a direct prayer to me. You... have a very strong desire towards me sometimes." The angel catches the gaze of the hunter and turns a light shade of pink. "I... Hear you... Sometimes. When you call out for me..."

Dean turns an even brighter red as he realizes that Cas has heard him every time that Dean masturbates to thoughts of him.

"That's another thing. Your thoughts are very... Loud."

Dean sits in silence before speaking to the angel again.

"So... You've heard me..." Dean winces a bit as he shifts his position, but also at the knowledge that the angel has heard him jerking off to him. 

"Yes."

Dean has a memory of hearing the rush of air in the shower and realizes, "That was you when I was in the shower, wasn't it?"

Castiel closes his eyes nods his head.

"Oh God Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean leans back against the wall behind his bed and lays an arm across his face, "This is really awkward. Can we just forget that this ever happened? I'm so sorry..."

"Dean," At the mention of his name, Dean lifts the arm off of his face slightly, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I've been jacking off to thoughts of you for so long and you've known and obviously don't feel the same way." Dean winces again at how awkward this encounter really is.

"How is it that you feel about me, Dean?" Castiel asks as he starts moving closer to the bed.

"I think it's pretty obvious I l...like you Cas," Dean stumbles over his words, almost revealing his, not so secret, love for the angel. The angel sits on the bed next to Dean's legs and he looks at him, Castiel staring right back.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I thought it was pretty obvious that I 'like' you too, Dean." Castiel smiles lightly at Dean.

"Wait, what?" Dean has a look of confusion on his face that makes the angel laugh. "You, Castiel, like me?" Dean stares at Cas in disbelief until he places his hand on Dean's.

"Yes. I, Castiel, like you very much Dean."

Dean flips his hand up so their palms are touching. He curls his fingers around Castiel's hand and suddenly pulls the angel toward him. Before Castiel can register what is happening, he feels Dean's lips against his, kissing him fervently. 

"Mmm... Dean..." Castiel mumbles through their kiss.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean pulls back to look at the angel, "Was that too much?"

"No, definitely not too much." The angel presses back in and continues kissing the hunter. He knocks the pillow out of Dean's lap and breaks the kiss once more. "This pillow does nothing to hide anything, you know?"

Dean huffs out some air in a half-laugh. "Do you want anything hidden though?" He asks with a smirk, which turns into a moan when Castiel grinds his clothed erection against Dean.

"Absolutely not." 

They return to kissing and Dean starts pushing off the many layers of Castiel's everyday ensemble. "You wear too many clothes," He grumbles, but then all of Castiel's clothes are gone in an instant, leaving no barriers between their skin. "Well... I guess that solves that problem."

They grind against each other for a while to gain some relief, but Dean startles Castiel with a yelp when he feels a finger prodding at his hole.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Castiel has such a look of concern on his face that Dean has to smile and pull him into a soft kiss.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting it," He says. "You can continue if you'd like." 

Castiel gives a small nod and smile and slides his finger in easily, due to Dean's previous actions. Since Dean let him in so easily with one finger, Castiel quickly adds another. He wiggles his fingers around until Dean lets out a high pitched moan, letting Castiel know when he's found Dean's prostate.

Now that he's found it, the angel aims to press against that spot with each curl of his fingers. By the time Castiel has three fingers in, Dean is practically begging for more.

"Cas... Cas please..."

"What, Dean?" Castiel asks with a small smirk.

"Cas I need you to fuck me," Dean half moans out. "I need you _right now_."

"Alright, Dean, I can do that." Castiel removes his fingers and moves his hips closer to Dean, pressing the head of his cock to Dean's entrance. Dean presses back against Castiel while the latter starts to push into Dean as well. 

Once Castiel is fully sheathed inside Dean, he waits for the hunter to give the okay to start moving. Dean nods and starts moving against Castiel. The angel holds on to Dean's hips as he starts moving at a slow pace. He slowly starts quickening the speed of his thrusts and soon the bed is shaking and the headboard is hitting the wall.

"Casss..." Dean hisses out. Castiel hits Dean's prostate and from then they're both almost pushed over the edge with each passing second.

"Cas! I'm close-mmm..." 

"I know... I am too..."

With a few more pushes, Dean is spilling on both of their chests and Castiel is coming hard inside of Dean. They rest for a few seconds before Castiel pulls out of Dean and lays beside him, the green-eyed man still catching his breath from the vigorous activity. 

After lying next to one another for a few moments, Dean starts feeling gross from the drying cum on his stomach, and what's leaking from his hole. He starts to stand up, but as if Castiel knew exactly what he is thinking, which he probably does, he flicks his hand and the mess is gone.

Dean lays back down and pulls the sheets over both of their bodies. He lays his head on Castiel's chest and the angel wraps his arms around him.

"That was... Amazing," Dean states.

"Yes," Castiel agrees, "It was extremely nice."

The pair lay in the other's arms, almost falling asleep until Dean speaks again.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I love you." Dean looks up into Castiel's eyes and sees him smiling back at him, with soft eyes.

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/evening, dear reader.


End file.
